


Consequences

by chrofeather



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alienfucking, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Sort of Hatesex, Spitroasting, Symbiote Sex, Threesome - M/M/Other, Xeno, Xenophilia, belly bulge, symbiosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrofeather/pseuds/chrofeather
Summary: The two of them regard Drake lying at their feet, defeated and staring up at them with wide eyes reflecting a mixture of resentment and awe. Eddie feels Venom’s predatory instincts surge within him, and he has to resist the urge to sink his teeth into Drake’s throat. Without Riot, Drake is prey.TIME TO FINISH HIM, EDDIE, Venom says, husky and excited at the thought. HIS FEAR WILL BE DELICIOUS.For a moment Eddie is tempted to do it, to unhinge his jaw and tear Drake to shreds because he wants so badly and Venom is very tempted. Wants something. But maybe it isn’t that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a reimagining of the ending scene in the movie for some time now, and here it is! This is a sort of sequel to "This Game We Play," just a little further along in that particular timeline.
> 
> My original idea for this fic was basically "Eddie fucks Drake on the rocket launch platform after their little catfight," but I wanted to find a way include Venom in there, too. So, then the idea became "what if Eddie had got back to Venom before Drake got back to Riot during their fight?" And so this fic is the bastard lovechild of both of them! Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Also, there will probably be another chapter because I have the idea for it, I'm just not sure when it will actually get written, lol.

Eddie can admit that the fight was going badly up until this point. Despite his and Venom’s best efforts, they are woefully outclassed by Riot and Drake. Or at least, Riot definitely outclasses the both of them.

 

But then that awful, grating noise had separated both of them from their symbiotes—granted, not at the most opportune time, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. He doesn’t know where Venom is, but at the moment Eddie has other things on his mind. He and Drake both tumble down to the launch platform, head over heels. Eddie lands hard on his back, feeling the breath driven from his lungs, and the second impact of Drake landing on top of him is not any more pleasant.

 

For half a second they both just lay there, stunned, and without the symbiotes, things are suddenly a lot less extraterrestrial and more personal. It’s Drake who picks up where they left off, scrambling to his feet, wild-eyed and panting.

 

Eddie thinks—no, he _knows_ that Carlton Drake has probably never thrown a punch in his life. Drake’s first hit lands, and it does sting, admittedly, but the impact may have bruised Drake’s knuckles more so than Eddie’s face. It’s pretty clear the guy doesn’t know how to handle himself in a real fight.

 

Not that Eddie’s been in too many fistfights himself (he doesn’t like to start shit, usually, but he’ll sure as hell finish it), but he definitely has more of an idea of what to do without a symbiote than Drake does. Eddie lands a solid hit to Drake’s jaw that has him flat on his back, dangerously close to the edge of the platform and a considerable drop to the black water below.

 

Eddie isn’t really sure what he’s going to do now, but then something slithers up his leg and sinks beneath his clothes, his skin, and he feels the familiar exhilarating surge of Venom within him. His adrenaline is running high already, and the symbiote basks in it, amplifying Eddie’s fight-or-flight response, and he has definitely already chosen “fight.”

 

The two of them regard Drake lying at their feet, defeated and staring up at them with wide eyes reflecting a mixture of resentment and awe. Eddie feels Venom’s predatory instincts surge within him, and he has to resist the urge to sink his teeth into Drake’s throat. Without Riot, Drake is _prey._

 

**_TIME TO FINISH HIM, EDDIE,_** Venom says, husky and excited at the thought. **_HIS FEAR WILL BE DELICIOUS._**

 

For a moment Eddie is tempted to do it, to unhinge his jaw and tear Drake to shreds because he _wants_ so badly and Venom is very tempted. Wants something. But maybe it isn’t that.

 

Eddie reaches down and seizes Drake by his collar, hauling the man to his feet and pushing him threateningly towards the edge of the platform. Drake’s feet scramble for purchase on the slick metal surface, and his hand wraps around Eddie’s wrist.

 

Eddie tightens his grip and yanks Drake close, so close he can hear Drake’s frantic heartbeat and his quick, shallow breathing. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t throw you off this platform right now and let the fall break your neck.”

 

Drake’s dark eyes are wide, and the emotion reflected in them isn’t fear. He’s smiling, actually, and he lets out a breathy chuckle that skirts the edge of hysterical. Blood trickles sluggishly from where Drake’s lip had split against his teeth, and his tongue darts out to lick at it.

 

“I can think of one,” Drake says, and his knee brushes between Eddie’s thighs against the noticeable bulge in his pants.

 

The touch makes Eddie realize suddenly that he is rock-hard, amped up on adrenaline and Venom’s predator instincts, which interact with his own human biology in interesting ways. He knows that Venom feels it, too, and the feeling of raw, animalistic need surges between them like a tide.

 

“Fascinating,” Drake breathes, like he isn’t about to be eaten by a monstrous alien or thrown off a hundred-foot drop. That luminous, ever-so-slightly manic grin hasn’t left his face. “You feel it, too, don’t you?”

 

Eddie figures that Drake must have seen Venom in his eyes, but irritation prickles in him at the fact that Drake isn’t afraid of him. Of them. He wants to wipe that smirk off the bastard’s face, wants to make him afraid. Venom takes the lead without asking, because if there is one thing he loves it is making his prey _terrified._

 

Venom’s tendrils seep from Eddie’s hand to wrap around Drake’s throat, and the symbiote’s black mass surges up to envelope Eddie’s form.

 

**_YOU HAVE NO IDEA_** , Venom practically purrs, and the warning squeeze of its tendrils around Drake’s delicate throat is enough to put a flicker of real fear in those brown eyes, especially with Venom’s teeth so close.

 

Drake chokes, his feet now dangling a few inches off the ground, and his grip on Eddie’s wrist turns desperately tight.

 

Venom tosses him onto the middle of the platform, watching him gasp for breath and massage his throat. He really is so delicate without Riot to protect him, small and helpless and _pretty._

 

That last part comes straight from Eddie’s thoughts, and Venom purrs with delight at the ideas going through Eddie’s head at the moment.

 

**_WE WANT HIM, EDDIE,_ **Venom says, just between the two of them. It is in a symbiote’s nature to assert dominance over those lower in the hierarchy, and in combination with Eddie’s biological drives for sex, the heady surge of hormones in their shared body is not altogether unpleasant.

 

Eddie’s brain is suffused with adrenaline, high on the surge of power that always came from bonding with Venom in this way. He’s got an idea.

 

_Let me handle this, V. I wanna talk to him._

 

Venom’s face peels back to reveal Eddie’s, his face framed with sharp white teeth but leaving his body overlaid by Venom’s sleek black flesh.

 

Drake is lying on his back in the center of the platform, propped up on his elbows, disheveled but somehow still infuriatingly smug. “Have you found my reasons to be compelling?”

 

Venom growls, half-warning and half-wanting, while Eddie just chuckles. “You’re lucky we’ve got other uses for you besides a snack,” he says, kneeling down and pressing one huge, clawed alien hand to the center of Drake’s chest.

 

Eddie watches Drake’s throat work as he swallows. The emotions rolling off him in waves are not entirely fearful, and the pounding of Drake’s heart is not the terror-thrill of prey about to be eaten alive. No, Drake _wants_ this, and Eddie’s going to enjoy humiliating him that much more because of it.

 

Venom’s claws easily shred Drake’s pants, tearing the fabric without even nicking the skin beneath, even as Drake inhales sharply in surprise. When Drake is bare from the waist down, Venom’s clawed hand pushes up his shirt and jacket to rove over the soft skin of his stomach, claws pricking ever so lightly with the reminder that Venom could eviscerate him in a heartbeat. But it won’t. It wants something different.

 

More of Venom recedes into Eddie, leaving only black veins beneath his skin. This next part will require a little more of a… human touch.

 

Eddie pushes Drake’s legs apart, ready to do some minimal prep just so he doesn’t hurt Drake too badly, but instead he gets a pleasant surprise. He finds Drake already wet and loose, slick and stretched like he’s been fucked already, and very recently.

 

Eddie lets out a low whistle at the sight, slapping Drake’s thigh appreciatively, and Drake actually blushes.

 

“Looks like Riot’s been busy with you,” Eddie remarks with a grin. “So, was he trying to put some baby symbiotes in you, or just looking to blow off some steam?”

 

Drake has the grace to look abashed, but he doesn’t say anything, uncharacteristically speechless.

 

“Well, looks like I found one way to shut you up,” Eddie says. His cock throbs at the sight of Drake so spread out and ready for him, and a dexterous black tendril is already undoing his pants and giving him a little squeeze.

 

“I… I want both of you,” Drake says finally, unable to even look at Eddie as he speaks, like it pains him to admit it. “Please.”

 

The little _please_ at the end sends a jolt straight to Eddie’s cock, and his grip on Drake’s thighs tightens possessively. “Too bad this isn’t about what you want, princess,” he finds himself saying, though he feels Venom’s want surging up inside him. “You’re going to take whatever we give you.”

 

Venom’s substance surrounds Eddie’s cock in a sheath of shining black, and when Eddie takes himself in hand, the feeling is like touching his own skin, except the sensation is ten times more intense. His length is significantly longer and thicker with Venom wrapped around him, but the pleasure they both feel is indistinguishable from each other.

 

The flesh of their cock is slippery and smooth, though not slimy or wet like Eddie had expected. It’s perfect, but Venom has other ideas first.

 

**_LET ME PLAY WITH HIM FIRST,_** Venom says, and when he overlays Eddie again, Drake’s breath hitches in his throat.

 

Venom grabs Drake’s thighs and spreads him wide, and Drake lets out a little yelp at seeing the symbiote’s drooling mouth so close to him. Venom’s long, thick tongue licks at Drake’s stretched hole, easily slipping inside and writhing so perfectly that Drake lets out a high-pitched moan and arches his back beautifully. The symbiote’s saliva is thick and slippery, and Venom’s thorough tongue-fucking makes sure Drake is slick and stretched enough to take what comes next.

 

Drake practically whimpers when the thick tongue is withdrawn, panting and trembling with pleasure and the lovely, delicious little prickle of fear at the way Venom’s claws press into his thighs.

 

**_MUCH BETTER,_** Venom rumbles. **_NOW WE DO NOT HAVE TO HOLD BACK._**

 

“I wasn’t planning on holding back,” Eddie says when Venom lets him take the lead again, feeling a fierce spike of something dominant and predatory inside him.

 

Drake smirks, and the look in his eyes is a measure of composure despite his current position and debauched appearance. He wants this, and Eddie wants to make him regret that.

 

“Well, it appears that my hypothesis is corre— _ah!”_

 

It’s incredibly satisfying to finally break Drake’s composure, his snarky comment ending in a gasping, needy little cry as Eddie grabs Drake by the hips with Venom’s clawed hands and thrusts balls-deep into him with no hesitation.

 

Drake just lies there and pants for a moment, so full he can barely breathe, and Eddie feels a rush of savage satisfaction. Drake is tight and warm and so fucking perfect that Eddie has to hold back Venom’s roaring, instinctual desire to fuck him mercilessly and with abandon.

 

It’s Venom who sets the pace, though, harsh and fast enough to be painful had they not prepared Drake so thoroughly beforehand. Eddie hardly even feels the cold metal of the launch platform beneath his knees, or the chilly nip of the night air. He is focused on the way their thick cock is swallowed up by Drake’s tight ass, the way Drake is biting his lip and trying not to make a sound even though there’s no one out here to hear him.

 

“Not so tough without Riot, huh?” Eddie says breathlessly between thrusts, feeling the heady surge of pleasure and power and the bone-deep satisfaction of putting Drake in his place. “You couldn’t possibly think there wouldn’t be _consequences_ for this, Drake.”

 

He punctuates his words with a particularly hard thrust that has Drake keening aloud, trying to push back on Eddie and Venom’s cock like he can’t get enough. Drake manages a breathy little laugh, though, looking up at them with warm brown eyes dark with desire.

 

“Maybe that’s exactly what I thought.” Drake shouldn’t have enough sense left to come up with a retort like that in the moment, not when he’s being fucked within an inch of his life, but his endless snark only makes Eddie’s blood spike hot with lust.

 

Venom growls, low and desirous, feeling it just as strongly as Eddie. Venom has been content to let Eddie do most of the work up until recently, but the symbiote wants a chance to experience it firsthand. Klyntar do not have this phenomenon, this use of sexual dominance, but there is a part of Eddie’s brain that is hardwired for such things and it makes their shared nervous system light up with savage need.

 

Venom overlays Eddie entirely, taking control. Venom pulls out just long enough to flip Drake onto his stomach, on his hands and knees, before thrusting back in to take him from behind. The angle is better this way, deeper, and Drake has no more snarky retorts now, just desperate moans and gasps. He can do nothing but lie there and take it, and judging from the pretty little noises he's making, he fucking loves it.

 

Eddie feels everything, even from within Venom, and it’s so fucking perfect he can’t even muster up a teasing comment about finally shutting Drake up. Venom growls, feeling Eddie’s orgasm building up, and his thrusts get harder, deeper, more erratic.

 

Drake apparently feels it, too, and Eddie doesn’t bother to tell Drake off when he reaches for his own cock. It takes perhaps two, three strokes for Drake to bring himself off with a shuddering cry, tensing and then relaxing in Venom’s grip.

 

It doesn’t take much longer before Venom comes with a guttural snarl, and Eddie within him feels the orgasm magnified between them. They don’t bother to pull out, spurting hot and thick inside Drake, who moans weakly at the sensation. Venom gives a last few shallow thrusts, riding out the last shockwaves of orgasm with a growl, then stills. For a moment all three of them remain like that, panting softly in the aftermath, while the cool night breeze blows in from the bay.

 

Venom recedes back into Eddie, contented, and they pull out with a sigh. Already, their come is leaking from Drake’s slick, stretched hole, dripping down his trembling thighs, and Eddie can’t help but appreciate the sight.

 

Drake collapses onto his back, panting softly and staring up into the night sky with unfocused eyes. He’s bare from the waist down, his shirt wrinkled and his jacket torn. His knees are scraped from the unforgiving metal platform, his belly and thighs dripping with come, and he’ll likely have an interesting set of bruises from both the fighting and the fucking. Eddie thinks he rather prefers Drake like this, and Venom ripples its agreement from somewhere in Eddie’s amygdala.

 

“You’ve certainly made a mess of my plans,” Drake speaks finally, sounding just a little more hoarse than before.

 

“And we’ll do it again if you and Riot try to start any more shit,” Eddie retorts, and it’s not quite the threat he wants it to be.

 

Drake smirks, then winces when the motion pulls at his split lip. “I’d like to think I’m the type to learn from my mistakes.”

 

Eddie feels an eager flutter from Venom inside him, and part of him really wants Drake to try it again, just so they can have an excuse. He looks Drake up and down one last time, appreciating his own handiwork. “We’ll see about that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Life Foundation disaster, with nowhere else to turn, Drake submits himself to Eddie and Venom’s mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest: this was basically just an excuse for me to write Drake getting fucked by both Eddie and Venom at the same time. Not quite as satisfied with this as some of my other stuff, but it felt like a good follow-up to the first chapter. Kind of starts out with transactional sort of hatesex, but ends a little more softly. Hope you guys like it!

The knock on the door came at nearly midnight, when Eddie was sitting on the couch watching a rerun of some old action movie, three beers in. It had been two days since he and Venom had foiled Riot and Drake’s attempt to launch the rocket, and Eddie had tried to go back to what could be considered business as usual in his life, though now with the addition of Venom. Outside, it was pouring rain, the rumble of thunder crashing in the distance. Eddie looked at the door, listening intently, and Venom prickled inside him.

 

**_ANSWER IT,_** Venom said, rippling inside him. The symbiote could scent something familiar, but it wasn’t saying what it was.

 

Eddie stood up, went to the door with an instinctual tension held in his shoulders. When he opened it, whoever he was expecting, it wasn’t Carlton fucking Drake.

 

Drake looked like a wet cat. He was soaked to the skin, dressed in mismatched clothes that clearly weren’t his, bangs plastered to his forehead with rain. No shoes on. He might have been standing there a while; there was a puddle forming on the filthy carpet around the door.

 

“Going to invite me in?” Drake asked after a pause, arching an elegant brow. Fucking bastard had the nerve to act smug when he was the one knocking on Eddie’s damn door.

 

Eddie swore under his breath and grabbed Drake by his collar, practically dragging him inside and slamming the door shut. It was Venom who shoved Drake up against the wall, though, snarling in his face.

 

**_YOU’VE GOT A LOT OF NERVE COMING HERE, RIOT,_ **Venom hissed, tightening its hold on Drake’s throat when he squirmed desperately.

 

“It’s just me,” Drake managed, choking. “Riot… is gone.”

 

Venom squeezed tighter around Drake’s delicate throat, just for another moment, to make certain. When Riot didn’t manifest, and Drake clawed desperately at Venom’s tendrils with nothing but his own paltry human strength, Venom was finally satisfied and let go.

 

Drake dropped to the floor, coughing weakly, while Venom sank back into Eddie, who crossed his arms and stared coldly.

 

“This is a pretty stupid move, even for you,” Eddie commented when Drake regained his breath and his composure. “What do you want, Drake?”

 

“Is this how you greet all your visitors?” Drake asked, the hint of a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth as he looked at Eddie. “And here I thought you’d be happy to see me.”

 

Eddie didn’t let himself get caught up in Drake’s sarcastic barbs. “What makes you think _I’d_ be happy to see _you_? And you still haven’t told me why you’re here.”

 

Drake looked around the apartment, seeming less than impressed. “Trust me when I say that you weren’t my first choice,” he intoned dryly. “Besides, I won’t be staying long. Just long enough for my contacts to get things in order.”

 

Eddie stared him down, unwilling to budge. He could see right through Drake’s bravado, could practically smell desperation on him. Obviously he wouldn’t be here on Eddie’s doorstep if he wasn’t desperate, but the fact that he was trying to pretend otherwise was irritating.

 

“This isn’t some fucking hotel. Go and bribe someone else to look the other way while you crash on their couch.”

 

Drake’s expression twisted into a wry smile as he ran his fingers through his damp black hair, softly curly from the rain. “Unfortunately, I can’t. Thanks to a certain reporter’s exposé on my company’s operations, someone has put a trace on my accounts. I can't touch them until such time as I’m out of the country.”

 

“So what? You thought I’d just let you crash here out of the goodness of my heart?” Eddie asked sarcastically. He could feel Venom moving restlessly beneath his skin, watching through his eyes, but the symbiote was merely lying in wait for now.

 

There was a gleam in Drake’s dark eyes, a seductive little quirk to his lips as he took a step closer to Eddie. “I think I still have something you want.”

 

Drake’s hand touched Eddie’s shoulder, slowly sliding down to rest against his chest, and Eddie felt Venom stir inquiringly within him. Memories of their… encounter on the rocket launch platform surfaced, and Venom gave a low, desirous growl at the spike of arousal the thought sent through Eddie.

 

Eddie was determined not to be so impulsive this time, though. He wasn’t going to give Drake what he wanted, not that easily. He reached up for the hand that lingered against his chest, gripping Drake’s wrist and then pulling him close.

 

Drake let out a sharp breath as he was pulled up against Eddie’s chest, and then his back hit the wall, effectively pinning him in place.

 

Even though they were about the same height, their difference in builds was stark. Their fight on the launch platform two days earlier had already proven that Eddie could push Drake around pretty easily, physically speaking. Even without the addition of Venom’s strength, it would be child’s play for Eddie to really hurt Drake if he wanted to. Some part of Eddie, something animal and vicious, wanted to make sure Drake knew it.

 

He pressed Drake up against the wall, listening to Drake’s breath hitch in his throat.

 

“You came here thinking I’d let you stay just because I wanted to fuck you?” Eddie asked in a low voice.

 

“It seemed like a fair trade, given how enthusiastic you were last time,” Drake retorted, sounding breathless. He didn’t look away from Eddie’s eyes, not for a second, silently challenging. If he was afraid, he was hiding it well.

 

Eddie chuckled, the sound low, and perhaps there was some rumble of Venom behind it. “Guess that solves the mystery of how you climbed the corporate ladder.”

 

“Now that was simply rude,” Drake said, then hissed through his teeth as Eddie’s grip on his wrist tightened painfully.

 

“I think you like it,” Eddie commented, feeling a thrill of dark pleasure at the way Drake hissed in pain, and he wasn’t sure if it was coming from himself or Venom. At the moment, though, he didn’t really care. “Why else would you have come back? I thought we taught you a lesson the first time, but here you are. You know, if you wanted my cock, you could have just said so.”

 

Eddie could hear Drake’s pulse quicken, listening to the way the blood thrummed in his veins. There was perhaps a touch of fear in the way Drake’s breathing was shallow and uneven. It was _delicious._

 

“You must be so used to getting whatever the hell you want,” Eddie continued when Drake didn’t speak. He forced a knee between Drake’s thighs, rubbing up against him and feeling Drake’s cock start to stiffen. “Y’know, I could just beat the shit out of you and kick you out.”

 

“You could,” Drake agreed, surprising Eddie. “But then neither of us would get what we want.”

 

Inside Eddie’s head, Venom voiced its displeasure. **_ENOUGH TEASING, EDDIE. DON’T WANT TO WAIT ANY LONGER._**

 

What the hell, Eddie decided. He’d let Venom take the lead on this one, if that was what it wanted. _Go wild, buddy._

 

Venom’s sleek black substance engulfed Eddie without further ado, and one of its massive clawed hands roved across Drake’s chest before sliding up to the junction of his shoulder and neck in a possessive touch. The curved claw of its thumb caressed the soft skin under his jaw, where his carotid artery pulsed delicately beneath the skin.

 

Drake stared up at Venom, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Combined with the strange intensity of his gaze, something that spoke of fascination and a dark desire, it made him seem vaguely manic. Venom could kill him so easily, but there was no fear in his eyes. The lamb had delivered itself into the arms of the lion.

 

Drake didn't have the good sense to be afraid, Venom thought. What a strange human. But it liked that. Eddie did, too.

 

**_WHAT ARE YOU WILLING TO DO IN ORDER FOR US TO LET YOU STAY?_** Venom purred, its voice a low rumble in its chest.

 

“Anything,” Drake said without hesitation. The outline of his hard cock was visible through the sweatpants that were already slipping off his narrow hips. “More of the same, if you’d like. Or I can please you in… other ways.”

 

Venom’s grin got wider, if that was possible. **_YOU MAY REGRET SAYING THAT. BUT IF YOU PLEASE US, WE MAY LET YOU STAY._**

 

Drake dared to rest a hand on the symbiote’s muscular thigh, the smooth alien flesh neither warm nor cool against his skin. “I’ll certainly do my best.”

 

\--

 

Venom was nothing if not enthusiastic about testing Drake’s limits. The first couple rounds were just getting Drake warmed up, letting him give his best shot at sucking the symbiote’s massive cock while a couple of Venom’s tendrils prepped him. It was cute, actually, how Drake could barely get his mouth around the flared tip until Venom adjusted its size to be a little more human-friendly.

 

But Venom had soon wanted to move onto more… creative endeavors. Fucking Drake over the kitchen table had been fun, but Eddie had drawn the line at the bed. Didn’t want Venom breaking the frame with his overenthusiasm. But Venom had a better idea a little bit later, while Drake moaned and trembled and clutched at the back of the couch as Venom rocked into him.

 

And that was how Eddie had ended up here: sitting on his couch with his legs spread, Drake on his hands and knees with Eddie’s cock down his throat while Venom fucked Drake from behind. Eddie had a hand fisted in Drake’s thick black hair, guiding his cock in and out of Drake’s pretty mouth.

 

Drake looked much better like this, Eddie thought, with his lovely lean body on display, stuffed full of cock. It was a pretty neat trick Venom had pulled—still connected to Eddie by a few tendrils, it had gathered most of its mass into a humanoid form for the express purpose of fucking Drake while Eddie watched.

 

And what a sight it was. Drake moaned around Eddie’s cock, his eyelids fluttering when Venom slammed back in at just the right angle to send shudders of pleasure through him. Drake’s limbs were trembling with the effort of holding himself up, but Venom’s hold on Drake’s hips kept him firmly in place as Venom thrust into his sloppy, stretched hole.

 

The symbiote’s tongue lolled out, and it was practically purring and growling with delight as it thrust in and out, pushing Drake into swallowing Eddie’s cock with each rhythmic thrust.

 

Eddie could feel his own pleasure and Venom’s through their link, and it was a sensation like nothing he’d ever felt before. He could do nothing but curse and gasp and give the occasional tug on Drake’s hair, overwhelmed with pleasure.

 

Drake made a desperate little noise around Eddie’s cock, and Eddie pulled out to give them both a little break, letting Drake’s head rest against Eddie’s thigh. Drake panted and gasped for breath, letting out pretty little moans as Venom continued to fuck him mercilessly from behind. The symbiote had incredible stamina, but Drake seemed to take it as a challenge, pushing back against Venom’s cock despite (or perhaps because of) how rough Venom was with him.

 

Eddie took a moment to regain his senses, feeling echoes of electric bursts of pleasure from Venom, but not overstimulated like he was with Drake’s mouth on his cock. He watched the way Venom’s thick length slid in and out of Drake, dripping with lubricant and previous loads of come.

 

If it were anyone else taking the symbiote’s cock, Eddie would have been worried. But Drake was nothing but enthusiastic, eager to please both of them in a way that was both infuriating and incredibly fucking hot. The fucked-out look on his face was something Eddie wanted to carve into his memory: Drake’s half-lidded, unfocused gaze, the blissful flutter of his eyelids, pretty pink lips parted as he gasped and whimpered.

 

Eddie’s thumb stroked Drake’s temple, fingers still tangled in the dark hair. “Too much?” he asked, voice husky. Even if this was the price he and Venom had asked of Drake, Eddie wasn’t heartless, and he didn’t want to actually hurt Drake even if the guy was sort of a dick.

 

“No,” Drake managed in between thrusts that rocked his whole body forward on hands and knees, and Eddie’s hand slid down to the back of his neck. “S-so good… I can take more.”

 

Drake had come three times already, twice untouched, and his cock appeared to be achingly hard once again, dripping precome onto the floor. He made no attempt to touch himself, though, too caught up in Venom’s ruthless fucking to do much other than moan.

 

Drake pressed open-mouthed kisses up and down the length of Eddie’s cock, having caught his breath somewhat, and Eddie guided himself back in with a curse. Drake obediently swallowed him to the hilt, throat working around the thick length in a way that had Eddie ready to come right then and there.

 

Venom growled low, its rhythm becoming erratic, its thrusts harder and deeper as Eddie felt both their orgasms rising like a tide. Drake shuddered and came with a muffled cry when Venom nudged his prostate just so. The way he instinctually tightened around Venom’s length was enough to make the symbiote come only seconds later, spilling another load inside Drake with a possessive snarl.

 

Eddie felt it, too, and he pulled out of Drake’s mouth just in time, giving himself a few hurried strokes. He groaned as he stroked himself through his orgasm, laying spurts of come across Drake’s face instead of coming down his throat like he’d already done once before.

 

Venom finally stilled inside Drake, growling softly, remaining balls-deep in him. There would definitely be a mess when the symbiote decided to pull out. Drake’s belly was swollen with how many loads Venom had dumped inside him, and already the thick white liquid was starting to leak down his thighs.

 

Eddie leaned back against the couch and panted softly, trying to regain his senses after what amounted to two simultaneous orgasms. “Holy _fuck_ ,” he muttered, unable to think of anything else.

 

Drake managed a smirk, though he looked a little dazed. “Satisfied?” he asked hoarsely. Fuck, he sounded _wrecked._ It would be a miracle if he could walk or talk tomorrow.

 

Eddie chuckled breathlessly. “I don’t know, V, what do you think?”

 

Venom gave a low, pleased rumble. Its form shifted, melting away from its humanoid shape and into a sort of viscous blanket that enfolded Drake when his shaky limbs finally gave out. It didn’t fully recede into Eddie, though. Part of Venom remained inside Drake, a plug keeping all of its come inside of him, while another set of tendrils nestled Drake onto the couch beside Eddie, roaming possessively over both of them.

 

**_I LIKE HIM, EDDIE,_** Venom remarked aloud, tendrils coiling around Drake and rubbing at the bulge in his belly. Its tongue licked Eddie’s come from Drake’s face, and Eddie felt his softening cock twitch just at the sight.

 

Drake groaned softly. “I’m going to be a mess tomorrow,” he said, one hand gingerly touching his distended stomach. He bit his lip, breath hitching when Venom shifted the plug inside him.

 

“You’re a mess now,” Eddie said as he tucked himself back into his sweatpants.

 

“And whose fault is that?” Drake mumbled, laying his head against Eddie’s thigh, sleepy and satiated. He was going to be probably very sore in the morning, but right now it was only a pleasant ache of being fucked to exhaustion.

 

“Yours,” Eddie said without missing a beat.

 

**_OURS,_** Venom corrected, sounding inexorably pleased with itself.

 

Eddie would have to have a talk with Venom later about why it was a bad idea to take in strays.


End file.
